A Place To Call Home
by elloteenah
Summary: Based on upcoming episodes: "Sophie and Maddie are clearly loved-up and discuss where they're going to live." Set on their first day in their own place.


**Guuuuuuys, they're flying the nest! *heart eyes* But not for long, Maddie's leaving. *crowd boo's* Part of me is wanting them to slow down but another part of me is screaming for cute, domestic Maphie.**

* * *

It was Maddie's idea.

She was tired of the fall outs and arguments between Sophie, Kevin and Jenny so Maddie did what she always did, she walked away from it. Except this time, she took Sophie with her.

She had been thinking about it for a while. It was Sophie agreeing to come back to No.13—for her and Jack's sake—then having to spend mornings in awkward silences because Sophie and Jenny refused to see eye to eye and instead, they ignored each other, and it was the final straw. It was taking its toll on Kevin and it was making Maddie upset, being in the familiar environment she had known all her life.

She managed to get Sophie agree to meet her in _Nick's Bistro_ to discuss her plans. Sophie's reaction was as expected: shocked and nervous for the next step in their relationship.

Quickly, they began looking at apartments within the area and got a booking with the landlord to view one in Victoria Court, a floor above Nick and Carla.

Knowing them helped them a lot. Carla was thrilled to hear they were getting away from the parents. Even happier that it was Maddie that would be living next door and not Sally, she wouldn't be amused. The thought of just having settled down with a glass of wine in front of the telly then her door knocking and it was Sally Webster with business plans that would never work had her blood pressure rising.

Sophie and Maddie got a reasonable rent, one they could both afford between them and got the keys to their first place together two days later.

Maddie never imagined in her lifetime she would have her own place, let alone her own place with the love of her life. She never thought it would be possible. She had spent her childhood under different roofs, with a different set of foster parents, and later under bus shelters, hotel arches and churches, praying some sort of miracle would happen.

Sophie, having moved around a few times in her life as well, was familiar with budget plans. She and Maddie had spent the past couple of days sorting them out between them. With Sophie working full-time at the shop; Maddie part-time at the garage and the factory, they were able to use their money wisely.

"Um, left a bit," Maddie hummed, pointing.

They had enlisted Kevin and Tim's help in arranging the furniture. The previous buyer had left most of their belongings for the next person. A lot of it was cheap—uneasy on Sally's eye—but it was suitable until Sophie and Maddie got their bearings together. All the girls had to provided were a TV, a wardrobe, a set of drawers— which they took from their bedroom at No.13—and a bed but they were had brought one, they were just waiting for it to be in store. In the mean time, they were going to spend the night on a mattress, they didn't mind.

Maddie was giving out instructions as to where she wanted their sofa. There was only a limited amount of space for it but still, Maddie liked the idea she was on _Grand Designs_ and being bossy so she was playing the role.

"Um, no, maybe back to the right," she changed her mind. Both the men groaned in annoyance.

"Babe, calm down," Sophie said, walking up behind her and running a hand down her back. "It was fine were it were."

"Hmm... Okay, fine," Maddie mused. Sophie rolled her eyes, mused.

"Oh thank God," Tim breathed out, dropping the settee much to Kevin's surprise, he harrowingly managed to avoid it crushing his feet at the sudden drop. Tim threw himself down on the furniture. "I think I've pulled something in my back."

"Is that it then?" Kevin asked. "Is that everything? Are we free to go?"

Sophie nodded. "Yep."

"Fancy a pint, Kev? I think we deserve one."

* * *

"Can you believe we are living together now?" Sophie gushed, hitting the sofa they were currently sitting on. They had finished sorting out everything; all they had to do now was enjoy it. Tim and Kevin had gone, Sally had been round to see it and they had been given home warming presents from their friends who lived on the street.

"We were living together with your Dad," Maddie chuckled, pushing Sophie's shoulder. They were sat on opposite ends of the sofa, facing each other with their legs crossed.

"That's not the same thing," Sophie tilted her head. "We can do what we want, we're free!"

Maddie shook her head. She knew it would only be a matter of weeks before she started complaining about bills and cleanliness of the apartment, she was like her Mum in that respect.

"Can we get a dog?"

"What?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Can we get a dog?"

"What, why?"

"You just said we can do what we want. Can we get a dog?" Maddie pleaded. It was worth a shot. She had wanted one since they looked after Eccles for Simon. They were living together now, even if it had only been four hours, the next step was usually a pet before marriage and kids.

"Can we get our bearings together first, please?" Sophie laughed nervously—a good nervous. The kind of nervous that means "slow down a minute".

"Please, imagine it—me, you, Simon, Eccles and Bakewell Tart all going for a walk in the park together. Jack can come, too. He would love it!"

"Bakewell Tart?"

"It's the first thing I could think of. Isn't Eccles named after an Eccles cake?"

"Yes..."

"So there you go, I'm following on the tradition."

"You can't name a dog Bakewell Tart, what would Carla and Nick think?" Sophie asked.

"I work with Carla, she has a bark and a bite worse than a dog sometimes," Maddie shrugged.

"And what the mess they make, Mads? Who's going to clean that up? Vet visits and payments. They need daily walks as well."

"You sound like your Mum," Maddie mumbled. Thinking of all the cons instead of the pros was Sophie, just like Sally Webster.

Sophie gasped. How dare she compare them? Maddie looked everywhere in the room besides at Sophie. She knew the brunette was giving her an evil stare.

Not only was Sophie's eyes burning into her skin, when Maddie finally did look at her, Sophie threw a pillow at her head. Maddie managed to catch it before it hit her.

"Don't even go there! Still, we are not naming it Bakewell Tart—we're not even getting a dog!"

"What if I come up with a better name?" Maddie tried to reason. Resorting to her final tactic, she gave the puppy dog eyes.

Sophie thought about it for a second. "Maybe—no! Maybe..."

"C'mon, you're a Christian – we could get one from a shelter if it helps."

"No!"

For now, that was the final answer.

* * *

They demolished their dinner. There was something about doing an everyday task, in _their_ apartment, that was very exciting. They knew they would get fed up of it one day and would probably argue over who's cooking on what night but for the mean time, being together nad being domestic, was very exciting.

Sophie got up to put their empty plates in the sink as Maddie stretched, a pleasant moan leaving her lips.

"That's it then. We've moved in, had our first meal together and now we can celebrated our first evening together," Maddie smiled, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Sophie giggled at Maddie's idea when she saw her actions when she has turned away from the kitchen counte.r

"Just one more thing," Sophie held up a finger to tell Maddie to wait and stay where she was. She ran out the room and into their new hallway and picked up what she needed.

Maddie pursed her lips, confused to where Sophie was going or what she was doing. She got up from the table as well and slowly walked towards the hall, careful to make sure the brunette didn't see her.

As she entered the room again, Maddie could tell it was a canvas from its wooden frame but what was on it, she didn't know because Sophie held it close to her chest so Maddie couldn't see what it was.

"You know I told my Dad to put a nail in the wall over there earlier?" Sophie asked. Maddie nodded. "This is why."

Sophie walked over to the wall. With a smile on her face, she reached up and placed the canvas down on the hook. She stood back for a moment to see if it was level. When she was pleased with the results, she took a step back.

"Ta-dah!" Sophie waved her arms out in front, showing off their new wall art.

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really! Isn't it cute?" Sophie wondered. "It were a gift from Emily."

When Emily had heard Sophie was moving out, she wanted to get her a house warming gift. Although she didn't always show it, she was very fond of Sophie, and with their connection to the church, Emily wanted Sophie to have something that reminded her of her faith everyday in her new beginning.

The Canvas read: "Some people come into our lives, and some may leave. But there is someone that will stay with you forever and never leave you, and never forsake you."

It was a verse from Hebrews 13:5. Emily thought it was very fitting.

Maddie read over the words a few times. It did make sense and it wasn't too cliché either.

"Come to think of it," she said. "It is pretty cute."

Sophie hummed in approval. Turning around, she smiled sweetly at Maddie before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and kissing her slowly.

They pulled away after a couple of seconds, smiling, brushing their noses together. Sophie ran her arms down Maddie's before stopping at her hips and linking their fingers together.

"This is the first step into the rest of our lives," Sophie whispered. She grinned, biting her lip, as she looked into Maddie's eyes. Her body shook in excitement.

Maddie still couldn't believe she could get this lucky after years and years of bad luck and instability. She couldn't get her head around that only two years ago she searching the streets for somewhere to sleep and now she owned her own apartment. Her own apartment with her girlfriend—a girlfriend who loved her as much as she did. She couldn't fathom it.

Maddie didn't say anything back. She couldn't find the words to, she was in awe. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and brought Sophie's lips back to hers. It wasn't long before she trailed her lips down to the brunette's neck then up to her ear.

"What do you think about christening this place of ours?" She pecked the shell of Sophie's ear before whispering in her ear. Maddie breathed into Sophie's skin, pressing the sides of their faces together so she could feel her girlfriend's skin heat up.

If there was a God, Sophie hoped he wasn't listening right now as she ran with Maddie to their tidy bedroom. Her morals forgotten as she gave into the sinful act.

* * *

 **With the fire next week, we need moments like this. I'm happy to know Maddie won't be killed off in it but I still don't know how she leaves and that scares me.**


End file.
